


追心，我是认真的

by Bobule



Category: Tay Tawan Vihokratana/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun - Fandom, 林阳/郑明心 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Kudos: 3





	1. 追心，我是认真的 01

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
粉头林阳 X 演员郑明心  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“快来快来帮我和心心合个影快点！”林阳举着自己的手幅朝着自己的朋友招手“快点快点”  
“来了来了”宁无语的看着亢奋的林阳，举起手机给他和郑明心的应援拍了照片  
“呐呐呐给”  
林阳捧着自己的手机笑得傻乎乎的，一张一张的看过去  
“还有没有哪个应援我还没拍照的！？”  
“没有了！！”宁无力的朝他吼，从他进商场开始就找郑明心的应援，从门口一直拍过来，无论大小都拍了一遍，哪还有剩下的！？  
“别生气嘛开心点”林阳摸摸鼻子不好意思的笑了，随即又举起自己的手上的扇子“看看我的心心啊，看着心情是不是好点了？”  
“咦！”宁嫌弃的走到一旁坐下，看着林阳跑去抢应援物，那乐此不疲的样子，让宁摇了摇头，他看向旁边郑明心的人型立牌，想了想，不就好看了点，白了点，笑起来可爱了点，会撒娇了点，怎么就让林阳这么喜欢了  
林阳喜欢郑明心很多年了，从他刚出道开始，满打满算竟然已经六年了  
他怎么也没想到林阳这样一个榆木脑袋还能学着别人追星，一追就是好几年，甚至连墙都没爬过，唯一的本命就只有一个人  
堪称追星典范  
他也是郑明心圈子里出了名的炮哥，场场演出都必定到，哦，不过今天例外，所以他也就随着林阳了，毕竟今天是这么多年来第一次缺席了郑明心的生日会呢，就由着他吧，唉  
“走吧宁”林阳抱着一大袋的应援物走过来，像是捧着自己的宝贝似的，当年高考抱着复习资料也没见你这么紧张呢  
“不是要请我喝东西吗？”  
“对对对！”林阳立刻回头，好像才想起来，睁着大眼睛到处看，最后拉着他跑去了星巴克  
“喝，随便点！”  
宁不跟他客气，毕竟今天可是陪着林阳做了不少事情呢“要一杯美式咖啡吧”  
“好！不好意思小姐，我们要一杯美式咖啡，一杯可可，一杯抹茶拿铁，一杯卡布奇诺，一杯玛奇朵，一杯拿铁！谢谢啊！”  
“你要这么多做什么！？”宁惊讶看他“你喝的完吗！？”  
“喝不完啊”  
“那你还点！？”  
“心心的应援杯套有六个啊！我要集齐了！”说完，转头看向服务员“那个，郑明心的杯套，我要一套谢谢，不要用！直接给我就行了！”  
“好的先生请稍等，诶先生，我们现在推出了会员卡请问您需要吗？”  
“呃”  
“是郑明心做封面的会员卡”  
“给我来两套”  
“好的，谢谢惠顾先生，请稍等”  
“两套？！你要这么多做什么！”  
“一套用一套收藏啊”  
“阿来哇！？”  
林阳叹了口气看他“宁，追心，我是认真的”然后转头向服务员喊“小姐姐！有盒子吗？！帮我装盒子里哦谢谢～”  
今天的宁又是被疯狂粉丝打开新世界的一天呢～

配合食用：  
https://m.weibo.cn/2375233177/4465143654521406

https://m.weibo.cn/2328139782/4465172703518531


	2. 追心，我是认真的 02

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
粉头林阳 X 演员郑明心  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“拿到票了吗！”林阳期待的看着老父亲  
“呐呐呐”老父亲塞了一个员工证给林阳“好不容易弄来的员工证，不要丢了啊”  
“嗯嗯”林阳视若珍宝的挂在脖子上，今天是媒体发布会，往常有这样的发布会都要靠老父亲给他拿员工证才能进去，刚刚在外面看到他家心心穿着西装，梳着大背头，真是帅到他腿软，看来今天又能拍到很多好看的图啦～  
想到这，林阳背紧了自己银色大包包，气宇轩昂的走进了影院  
电影林阳不是第一次看了，上次点影的时候就看了一次，今天看第二次，可林阳感觉无论看几次他都能哭得稀里哗啦的呢  
不过就算哭的稀里哗啦的他还是要坚守炮哥的本分，为他的心心多拍点照片！上次没去成生日会就已经很遗憾了！今天可不能错失心心每个模样！  
电影看完了，例行的要演员上去说两句，还要有现场影评人的点评，这对郑明心而言很重要  
林阳一路听下来，夸赞的话不少，偶尔有人也会提点两句，林阳与有荣焉似的，看着郑明心就像看着自己的孩子一点点的长大，变得越来越好了，呜呜呜呜想到这里更好哭了呢  
“你可好了啊，别再哭了”  
“呜呜呜老父亲，你还是先擦擦鼻涕吧”  
“……”  
两位父亲看着台上的儿子在发光发热，忍住了要抱作一团的冲动站在自己的岗位上为儿子做事  
“诶，那边，那位看起来好像情绪很激动啊，不如你上来说说？”  
“嗯？”林阳擦了擦眼泪，茫然的看向老父亲“他在叫我吗？”  
“…是啊，你快上去啊！”  
“啊啊啊？”  
半推半就的被人推上台  
这不是林阳第一次近距离的接触郑明心，不过往常他都是和一群粉丝一起见他，这次只有他一个人，他好紧张啊  
“你叫什么名字啊？”  
“我..我叫林阳”  
“林先生你好，刚刚我看到你在台下哭的很厉害呢，这台上有你喜欢的演员吗？”  
“有”  
“是谁啊？”  
林阳看向郑明心，只见郑明心也看着他，温柔的目光带着点点笑意，非常认真的样子  
这就是他喜欢的人啊，无论是谁都好，是他的粉丝或者不是他的粉丝，他都一直对人和善  
“郑明心”  
“哦吼！男粉丝哦郑明心！”  
男粉丝的出现让现场一阵尖叫，其中起哄的最厉害的当属今天来看郑明心的GMM公司的各位，喊得最欢的就是和郑明心最熟悉的钟鹏  
台上的演员都让了位置，林阳就这么看着郑明心一步一步的朝自己走来  
他感觉好像走了好久，又好像没有很久  
“你好”他听到郑明心说  
“你你你好”  
“不要紧张！”主持人给他鼓励“你看了电影，有什么想法吗？”  
“呃…”林阳看向郑明心，完了完了，平时厉害得很的嘴皮子现在都说不出话来了“很..很好看！”  
这句话说出口脸都红了  
郑明心也笑了，笑起来好可爱  
“谢谢你”  
“不、不客气”  
主持人看得出来林阳的紧张，便笑着打圆场“林先生有什么想要和new说的吗？例如祝福的话？”  
祝福的话？  
他默默的陪着郑明心六年快第七个年头了，每一次见他，他都淹没在人群中，何况每次他都包的严严实实的，或许郑明心根本就认不出自己  
他家里有个房间专门放郑明心的东西，他每一场活动他都不曾拉下，他的每一出戏他都一定追，他想过很多次假如真的有一天单独遇到他，他要和他说什么，可是当这一刻真的出现的时候，林阳发现那些早就打好草稿的话此刻都忘光了  
“谢、谢谢你！”  
“嗯？”郑明心一愣  
“谢谢你一直都..都坚持自己的理想没有放弃！”林阳鼓足勇气“我会一直支持你的！电影一定会大卖的！加油！”  
郑明心低头轻笑“好，谢谢你，我会加油的”  
“抱一个！”  
不知道是谁在底下大喊，然后由一小片发展成一大片，「抱一个」在整个大厅响起  
“抱一个吗？”郑明心张开双手  
“我可以吗？”  
“为什么不呢”  
郑明心走上前，抱住他，头挨在林阳脖子上，林阳愣了一秒也立刻回抱他，闭起眼感受此时的温度  
“醒醒啦”老父亲拍了拍林阳的脸“该走啦”  
“啊？”林阳回神，还没从刚刚被郑明心拥抱的巨大惊喜中回神  
他拉了拉老父亲的衣服“刚刚心心真的抱我了吗？”  
“是是是！”老父亲无奈“他真的抱你了！很紧的那种！”  
“呜呜呜呜呜抱到了呜呜呜呜，你知道吗，心心好香，真的好香啊呜呜呜呜”  
“知道了，真的，你说了很多次了”老父亲收拾好东西“走啦走啦，还走不走啊？”  
“走走走，今天的照片可要好好选选，你有帮我和心心拍照吧？？啊？有拍视频吧？”  
“有有有！”  
“回去立刻发给我啊，不不不还是现在发给我吧！”  
“你放心肯定给你！”  
“干嘛这么凶嘛…我知道你！你嫉妒心心抱我了！”  
“你在烦我不发给你了”  
“别别别！我闭嘴闭嘴！”  
-  
郑明心按着地址到了附近的保龄球馆，里面已经聚集了今天来看他的朋友  
“恭喜呀”阿塔潘拿着杯橙汁跑上来“祝电影大卖～”  
“谢谢你呀小滚～”  
两人抱了抱，走进了馆内，打了几场都不是很在状态，干脆就不玩了，走到一旁吃东西  
钟鹏坐在他身边，正在刷推特，现在郑明心都上了热一了  
“喂喂”  
“嗯？”  
“你和林阳的照片诶”  
郑明心侧头看，照片上正是他抱着林阳的那一幕，他接过手机，上下划了划，除了这张外还有几张新的  
“他挺有意思的啊”钟鹏笑“他算是你最出名的炮哥了吧？”  
“嗯”把手机还给林阳，郑明心登上自己的小号跑去找了博主拿照片  
“最佳粉丝啊，六七年连墙都没有爬过，真羡慕”  
“你羡慕不来”  
“啧啧啧”钟鹏见他一脸骄傲的样子，忍住了要踹他的冲动“今天是你第一次见他真人吗？我记得以前他都把自己包的像个…变态一样”  
“别这么说他”  
“啧啧啧，行行行”  
其实这不是郑明心第一次见到林阳的脸，虽然就如同钟鹏所说，他每一次见自己，都把自己包得像个..变态  
那时候是他回校找老师改论文，那天论文改到很晚，等他要回家的时候天都黑了，他去停车场拿车的那段距离要经过朱拉的球场  
“阳哥你又来了？”  
“来看看你们不行啊？”  
非常齐心协力的一句“骗人～”响彻整个球场  
郑明心一时好奇，看了过去，便见到一个男人穿着白色的衬衣，听到他们的话害羞的低头  
“来见郑明心就直说嘛，找我们做什么借口啊”  
“就是就是～要不是郑明心来你也不会来啊～”  
“见到郑明心来嘛今天？”  
男人低头摸摸鼻子，点了点头“见到了”  
“有跟他说话吗？”  
“那倒没有..”  
“林阳这么怂，每次见他都要把自己包起来只露出眼睛，怎么可能会给自己制造偶遇机会啊”男人旁边的男人笑着说  
“喂喂喂！我是不打扰他的生活好不好…我就看一眼就好了，我又不是私生”  
“行行行，你开心就好～”  
郑明心当下就被这段对话给震惊了，他回忆起来自己的粉丝，发现这个人或许还挺好找的，那个每次见自己都包起来的男人。他还以为这样的伪装很高明，但是在一群清清爽爽的人群中，其实他很明显，明显到连经常和郑明心一起出通告的钟鹏都发现这个与众不同的男粉了  
后来他变得很留意这个男粉的动向，发现他确实每次都在，上网冲浪的时候也发现了他的账号，他出图其实不快，但是每一次都把他拍的很好看，而且每次的文案都很特别，像上个世纪的人，自己的应援他都会去打卡，他在自己的粉丝圈里很有名，大家都叫他阳哥  
他知道他真实的名字叫林阳  
本来也没什么，于郑明心而言，不过是找到了那个一直以来都把自己包起来的男粉丝的真身罢了  
再一次对他改观是在他出道三周年的时候，那段时间自己因为谈恋爱而被网暴，当时他还不懂怎么调节自己，非常在意网上的言论，还特地开了个小号去看，只是网暴的人都不会为了自己的言论负责，那些话越说越难听，他的女朋友也接受不了这样的舆论选择分手，他感到前所未有的压力，甚至一度有退出娱乐圈的打算  
「你有了解过他多少！你就随便评论他？」  
「他很好！他是我见过最好的人！」  
「网络世界不是可以让你任意诋毁别人的！请你对自己的言论负责！」  
就在这个时候，郑明心看到林阳在网上较真的和每一个泼黑水的人辩论，每一字每一句都穿破屏幕直击他的心灵  
林阳甚至每天都会定时给自己发私信，让他不要为网上的言论所困扰  
那是他黑暗世界里透进来的一束光，让他撑过了段不堪的时光  
后来他用小号和这个自己饭圈的大佬搭上了话，彼此交流着自己的一切，其实一开始他只是抱着有人听自己唠唠叨叨的本意，不过后来，他发现林阳在很多事情上都能给到他意见或建议，让他觉得有些事情原来这么简单，换个思路就可以解决了  
今天他其实早就见到他了，因为媒体发布会他也要穿的很正式  
把他叫上来的时候他还有点紧张，感觉有点像面·基似的  
他听到林阳说「谢谢」的时候真的愣了，其实说谢谢的人应该是我啊，谢谢你一直都在，一直陪着他成长，所以以后，也请你看着我，努力的变强大，强大到可以保护我所喜爱的一切吧


	3. 追心，我是认真的 03

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
粉头林阳 X 演员郑明心  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“真的，拜托你了，摄影师突然病了我们临时不知道去哪里找摄影师了，看在大家朋友一场，帮个忙吧林阳！”  
“可是..我技术..也不算很好啊…”  
“谁说的！我第一个不同意！”那边继续低声求他“拜托真的拜托了，我真的不知道找谁了，帮帮忙吧林阳～”  
“好吧好吧，你发个地址过来吧”  
“诶～好叻！”  
原本悠闲的周末被工作电话毁了，本来还想要好好在家里修修心心的照片呢，上一次首映会拍的都还没修好…  
林阳从自己的柜子里筛选了一下，拿了部莱卡和几个镜头就出门了  
“这里这里！”站在门口的人朝林阳挥手  
林阳跑过去，气喘吁吁的“车费要报销啊！”  
“一定！快进去吧就等你一个人了！”  
“拍谁啊？”  
“一个明星，等了很久了，要不是你今天就要泡汤了！”  
师兄拉着他直接上了楼，到摄影棚  
“你先准备一下，我通知艺人那边准备”  
“好”  
熟门熟路的架起相机来，拍了几张试试手感  
“不好意思啊new，让你久等了，我们立刻开始吧”  
new？哪个new？  
“没关系”  
声音太熟悉了…林阳回头一看  
“心..心心……”  
“你好”郑明心朝他笑了笑“开始了吗？”  
林阳僵在原地，拿相机的手微微抖动  
“开始了开始了！”师兄推了推林阳“这就是我们的摄影师，他很厉害的！”  
郑明心低头笑了笑“我知道，我认识他”  
他..还记得我…  
“是嘛？！那就好啊！那就更加方便了！林阳？怎么了？工作了啊！”  
“啊..嗯，好，工作”  
郑明心走到聚光灯下，他身穿一件黑色西装，露出额头的造型让他看起来格外成熟稳重  
“开始吧开始吧，tay！”  
“哦哦..”  
喜欢的人就站在面前，如果不是因为拿相机已经成为本能，他这会儿怕是连相机都不能好好拿稳了  
不知道是郑明心的业务能力很好还是说林阳的拍摄能力很好，一张张堪称一绝的照片发送到电脑里，yui妈站在电脑前看着这些连修都不用修就可以直接发出去的图都有些意外了  
“这摄影师很可以啊”yui妈笑了笑，问旁边的人“是哪里来的摄影师？拿过什么奖吗？”  
“Hai”师兄笑了“不是什么拿了奖的摄影师啦，tay是我的学弟，来救场的，不过他拍摄是真的很好，也开过自己的摄影展，不过主业不是这个而已”  
“哦？那是什么？”  
师兄面无表情的开口“追星”  
“什么？”yui妈诧异的看向林阳“追星？”  
师兄噗嗤一声笑出来“也不算啦，只是他好像有一个很喜欢的偶像明星吧，我感觉他的生活圈就是经常去追星的，开玩笑而已。他现在在影楼里面工作，所以拿这些工具很顺手”  
“原来如此…”  
Yui妈点点头，看向林阳，又看向电脑里的照片，嗯，真的很不错  
“换场！换衣服！”yui妈见这一套差不多了就让人把郑明心带下去换另外一套造型，而她自己则走上去和林阳聊了起来  
“你好”  
“呃”林阳回头看，嗯，yui妈啊“你好yui…khun’yui..”  
差点就把妈字喊出来了，这可是我家心心的直属经纪人啊  
“哦？你认识我？”yui妈好奇了  
“是啊，我认识你啊”对着yui妈，林阳的小粉丝心态就冒出来了，想着要多和她聊聊天，让yui妈对他家心心多上上心，只是话都还没想好，yui妈已经开始查户口（不是和他聊起来了  
“你是做摄影方面的工作的吗？”  
“呃、是的，我是在影楼里面帮人拍照的”  
“一个月工资大概多少啊？”  
“两万五铢一个月吧，还有一些外快的话会更多”  
“那也太少了，我觉得你的技术应该多一些才对”  
“哈哈，没关系啦，这只是我的爱好”  
这什么光芒？？哇，整个富家小公子出来体验生活的光啊！  
“Mea”郑明心换好衣服出来了，这次穿了一套睡衣，连头发都顺了  
“先拍照吧”yui妈点点头，她想要看看林阳更多的能力  
工作人员拉来了一张床，让郑明心躺上去，而林阳则爬上了梯子，从高处往下拍摄  
拿起相机看到小框框里郑明心诱人的样子，他不自觉的就开始吞口水  
有点..有点好吃的感觉  
不是不是！林阳清醒点！他是你最最最喜欢的人啊，他是高岭之花可观不可亵玩焉！！！  
稳定心神——勉强，林阳拿起相机开始工作，只是脑子里回荡着一句话——  
妈妈呀，这真的不是佛祖派来考验我的吗呜呜呜呜  
Yui妈站在电脑前看着一张张或可爱或诱惑的郑明心展现在眼前，她觉得，绝对不能放过这个摄影师  
趁着郑明心去卸妆的空档，yui妈找到林阳单刀直入“我希望林先生能考虑一下来GMMtv工作，担任摄影师一职，我觉得你很适合”  
“我？？？”  
“是的，我刚刚一直在看你给new拍摄的照片，你很适合抓住人物特点，发掘到他们未知的魅力，如果只是在一个小影楼里我觉得未免太屈才了，我希望您能加入我们公司，工资绝对会让您满意的”  
“可..可是我..”  
“Mea”郑明心走近他们两“mea在聊什么啊？”  
“我在说服这位林先生加入我们公司呢”yui妈笑笑“他把你拍的很好看哦”  
郑明心看向林阳，微微一笑“我看到了，很好看，真的”  
林阳被偶像当众夸奖，人瞬间就热了起来，眼睛都不知道要往哪里放但是又很想看郑明心  
“林先生，考虑一下吧，我们公司真的很需要你这种人才”yui妈把卡片递给了林阳“如果你愿意的话，欢迎你随时打给我，我们约个时间详谈”  
林阳接过卡片，还有些不敢想象  
郑明心看他的样子忍不住笑了，他拍拍林阳的手臂“我很期待你来哦”  
“啊…”  
林阳看着郑明心朝他笑的模样一瞬间就怔住了  
Yui妈和林阳告别，拉着郑明心准备赶下一个通告，郑明心被yui妈拉着回头看向林阳，朝他挥了挥手“再见～”  
林阳木纳的抬起手来挥了挥“再..再见…”  
“怎么？GMMtv找你去做摄影师吗？”师兄走上来搭上了林阳的肩膀“这是好事啊，GMM多大啊，工资肯定也很高”  
“可..可是我可以吗…”  
“当然可以啊！”师兄肯定的点头“怎么不可以了，我觉得很可以”  
林阳看向师兄，看到他肯定的眼神，微微点点头  
“别犹豫啊，这么好的机会”  
可是...  
林阳想了想，想了很多可是，最后他想到了郑明心那句话「我很期待你来哦」  
他很期待我去GMM工作..他说  
“好”林阳点头“去！”  
林阳立刻打了电话给yui妈，yui妈和他约好明天下午见面，当天晚上yui妈就将早上林阳给郑明心拍的那一套图发到高层那里，高层拍板留住这个摄影师  
第二天，林阳背着自己的帆布包就去GMM面试了  
这还是他第一次没有包的严严实实的来这里，而且不是以粉丝身份，是以即将成为这里工作人员的身份  
谈的过程很顺利，yui妈有心要留他，也知道他之前的工资标准，给的的福利很好，而林阳也想留下来，两个人谈了不到十五分钟就敲定签合同了  
“欢迎你加入GMM，tay”  
“谢谢”  
“Koko”办公室的门被推开，钟鹏推门而入看到林阳，先是挑了挑眉  
“怎么了off？”  
钟鹏走进来朝yui妈说“吃饭啊，你忘了今天约了我们三吃饭啊？”  
我们三，自然就是钟鹏、阿塔潘和郑明心了  
阿塔潘拉着钟鹏的手跟着进来，郑明心则靠在门边看着林阳  
林阳被他看得身体都烧起来了，脸也黑红黑红的  
“是啊！我都忘了”yui妈拍了拍脑袋“等我收拾一下啊，啊，对了，给你们介绍一下，这位林阳，你们可以叫他tay，我们公司新来的摄影师，以后负责你们的拍摄，tay，这位是钟鹏，你可以叫他off，阿塔潘——gun，还有郑明心——new，以后大家都是同事了啊”  
“你们好”林阳点点头致意  
钟鹏看了眼门口的郑明心，只见郑明心带着浅浅的笑意朝林阳说了句“你好，欢迎”  
钟鹏挑挑眉，也跟着说了一句“欢迎”  
阿塔潘则笑的有些商业，毕竟大家还不熟悉啊  
“Tay你吃饭了吗？要不要和我们一起去？正好大家熟悉一下”  
“啊，不..不用了…”  
“来啊”钟鹏开口“一起吃个饭也好啊”  
本来被牵着手低头玩手机的阿塔潘抬头看了眼钟鹏，有些疑惑  
“不太好..吧”  
“没事”钟鹏朝后面问“你不介意吧？”  
郑明心耸耸肩“不介意”  
“那就一起吃饭吧”yui妈笑着和林阳说“就当是给你的入伙宴”  
“..谢谢你们”  
他们去了楼下的餐厅，这里戏称是GMM的食堂，刚进去就见到了不少人，都是林阳曾经见过的——而以后也会经常见到的  
郑明心坐在了林阳对面，手里拿着餐牌翻看，阿塔潘和钟鹏坐在郑明心旁边，yui妈坐在林阳旁边  
钟鹏把菜单递给阿塔潘“你看想吃什么”  
“唔”阿塔潘靠在钟鹏身上看菜单，钟鹏则一直看着旁边的两个人  
郑明心倒是看起来挺正常的，林阳就看起来..挺害羞的  
那害羞的样子，看起来挺好调戏的啊  
“我要吃布朗尼！”郑明心看完之后只说了这么一个菜，说完就放下了菜单喝水了  
“就..就吃布朗尼吗？”林阳看向郑明心  
“额滴”郑明心点头  
“不行啊”爸系粉丝上线了“不能单吃甜点的，布朗尼只能算饭后甜点，一定要吃正餐！”  
郑明心吸着柠檬水，一脸无辜的看着林阳，那无辜的大眼睛眨啊眨的  
「有趣」钟鹏勾勾嘴角  
「爸比今天是怎么了，是我不可爱了还是我不好看了？」阿塔潘瘪瘪嘴想着  
“说的对！”yui妈似乎找到了一个知心人“new你真的不能这样，这样不健康啊！”  
“对！不健康啊！”林阳点头“吃太多甜点对身体不好，身体系统会过载消化不了过多糖分最终化为脂肪，然后你又要节食减肥了，节食减肥过后又是一轮暴饮暴食就更加恶循环了！”  
“没错！tay说的对，new你要听啊”  
郑明心眨了眨眼，委屈的说“我也没有…”  
“怎么没有！”林阳急了“你为了电影减肥不吃饭还要大量运动，但是偏偏照吃甜点蛋糕的事情我还记得呢，虽然瘦起来很快，但是还是不健康的！”  
“对！tay说的对！”yui妈附和的点点头，随后发现好像哪里不太对劲“你怎么这么清楚new的事情？”  
“我…我”林阳眨巴着眼，他不小心就，暴露了？？  
“对啊”郑明心移开了水杯，托着下巴看着林阳“你怎么这么清楚”  
看到郑明心眼里的狡黠，他明明知道我是谁…这不就是看我笑话嘛..  
林阳委屈的扁了扁嘴看他  
“噗嗤”郑明心笑了，怎么没发现他这个大粉这么可爱啊  
“new..”  
“那你说我要吃什么”郑明心把菜单递给他“你帮我点”  
“好啊！”林阳接过菜单看了两眼“就点你喜欢的炸猪扒咖喱饭吧！”说完抬头看向郑明心，看着他的时候，眼里仿佛有着小星星  
郑明心点了点头“嗯～”  
“那个”正要叫服务生的动作一僵，林阳看着yui妈的眼神，有些心虚  
“你们两认识？”  
“呃”认识，就是长达六年的时间我认识他他不认识我而已  
“认识”郑明心接过话茬  
“是嘛…”yui妈见郑明心的眼色不像撒谎，微微思索片刻便道“认识就更好了，以后工作起来更方便了”  
“嗯”郑明心笑着点点头，林阳也笑了笑  
“有趣…”钟鹏低语，若不是阿塔潘和他靠得近还真的听不到  
阿塔潘看着郑明心和林阳之间的互动，又看了眼他的爸比此刻开启的看戏模式  
嗯，这两个人肯定有gun不知道的事情发生！


	4. 追心，我是认真的 04

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
粉头林阳 X 演员郑明心  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

林阳正式进入了GMMtv  
其实GMMtv的摄影师平时还是挺闲的，偶尔拍一拍宣传照跟一跟行程基本就没有什么工作了  
林阳接了几次拍摄，yui妈都有去现场看  
只是这几次的成品yui妈总觉得林阳拍出来好像不及上次给郑明心拍的那期杂志  
不是说技术不好，就是..感觉少了点味道  
那种，给照片赋予了感情的味道  
Yui妈说不出来这是一种什么感觉，最后安慰自己，可能是其他人都没有郑明心会摆拍吧，所以才少了那么一点味道  
除此之外，林阳和公司里的大家也融合的很快  
只是过了几天而已，就成了大家的开心果，连钟鹏那个人精都能和他玩的很好了  
就是这孩子有些害羞和好欺负  
“Tay，明天new又要去宣传了，你也跟着去拍点东西吧”yui妈走过来给正在和钟鹏聊天的林阳递了明天的时间表“记得不要迟到啊”  
“嗯，好”  
林阳看着手上的时间表，然后拿出手机调闹钟  
郑明心现在是在电影的宣传期，电影虽然不是GMM自己拍摄的，但是公司也会为他做宣传，从前林阳就经常跟着郑明心到处跑了，现在更加方便了，扛着大炮和郑明心一台车到现场，光明正大的拍，拍了还能发到官网上让大家看，有时候拍的好看郑明心还会单独找他拿照片  
钟鹏虽然知道眼前这个人就是郑明心的粉头，但是却没有戳穿他  
毕竟从前他包得这么严实，很难让人把这两个人连想起来，而且林阳包得妈妈都不认识，肯定是不想让人知道他做的事情，自己又何必去戳穿他呢，每每看着林阳偷看郑明心那害羞的模样，钟鹏就觉得很好玩  
林阳还以为没人看到呢hhhh  
林阳调了闹钟，顺手进了twi，看到铺天盖地的消息——林阳为郑明心拍摄的那期杂志出街了  
他看到网上面很多人带着tag发回馈，都是赞郑明心这期杂志拍的很神仙  
“我，我还有事我先走了！”林阳拿起自己的包包  
“去哪啊？”钟鹏不解  
“买杂志！”  
“买杂志？”  
钟鹏想了想，上网，果然，郑明心的杂志上线了  
真是个合格的粉丝啊……怎么自己就没有呢  
点开大图，嗯，真的挺好看的  
林阳一下楼就冲到门口的报刊，没有  
沿着路一直走，进每一家便利店，报刊亭，甚至是超市，都没有  
实在是郑明心这期拍摄的杂志太好看了，就算不是粉丝也会买来欣赏的那种  
林阳都快急死了，打电话给宁和一众朋友让他们帮忙找一下，还在自己的twi上喊话，让大家有买到的给他留一份，但是收获到的都是一份难求的留言  
「谁有心心这期Stay New的杂志啊，给我留一本吧呜呜呜呜(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)」  
郑明心拿着小号刷到了这个留言，他笑了，然后在下面评论「我有，给你留一份吧」  
评论瞬间就得到回复了「谢谢你！！！！！！o(≧v≦)o」  
郑明心的私聊被林阳敲开「朋友！你是有心心最新的Stay New杂志吗？？？」  
「嗯，对啊，我买到了」  
「真的可以给我留一份吗？」  
「可以，你把地址发给我吧，我给你发过去」  
「谢谢你！呜呜呜，我找了很久都没有！！！我都快绝望了！你真的是我的救世主o(≧v≦)o！」  
「地址：！@#¥%……&*（）——+  
电话：138******  
收件人：心心的爸爸」  
“心心的…爸爸？？？”郑明心挑挑眉，他倒还不知道啊，自己多了个爸爸？？？不过回想起来，他确实在管自己的时候很像他爸爸……  
「谢谢你！(^з^)-☆」  
「不客气」  
郑明心看着他们的对话，有些感叹，林阳这些颜文字都哪里学过来的，这一点都不「爸爸」  
他打了个电话过去杂志社，希望他们能留一份杂志给自己，打过去才知道，杂志社现在也没有现货，这期太火了，很多地方都被买断货了  
这影响力大到让杂志社都有些吃惊  
现在杂志社紧急补货加印，因为此，郑明心打过去的时候杂志社希望郑明心可以再拍第二期，又因为知道林阳作为了GMM的摄影师，还要求让林阳再掌镜  
“这个可能还要和公司商量一下”郑明心低头想了想“但是我本人还是很期待和贵社合作的”  
「我们也是呢！那我们就先打过去给yui姐，杂志我们会给你留的，到时候直接寄过去给你吧」  
“谢谢你”  
「不客气」  
挂了电话，打开twi，才发现林阳at了自己  
「@newwiee的小号，谢谢小号朋友！他让我得到了最最最好看的心心杂志！！」  
随手转发「不客气」  
“在看什么呢？”框姐问  
收起手机“没什么…”  
从小号朋友那里预订了杂志的林阳心情好多了，然后陆陆续续的收到了朋友们的回信，竟然只有宁帮他找到，其他人都没有找到  
「没关系，我家心心这么好看大家都喜欢抢着要是应该的」  
「？？？？？？」  
林阳你个脑子里只有郑明心的无情男人  
“我帮你抢到了杂志你怎么谢我？”宁在电话里问  
“请你吃饭！”  
晚上，两兄弟聚到了一起  
“你不是已经在GMM工作了吗？有真人看还需要什么杂志啊”宁不解的看着抱着杂志爱不释手的人  
“你不懂”林阳头都没抬的翻看着杂志“这可是我和心心的第一次合作呢！如此值得纪念的东西，当然要留一份，看一份，裱起来一份！”  
“可我现在只给你找到一份啊…”  
“我刚刚在杂志社官网定了五箱”  
“你又定这么多做什么？？？”  
“以后抽奖啊！还有那些咖啡厅什么的，免费送给他们让他们帮忙做做宣传”  
“……行吧”  
宁是没有办法理解的了  
“我很好奇啊”宁问“你现在和郑明心做了同事，没有对他有点其他的感觉？”  
“什么感觉？”  
“就，不是说如果接触到偶像了，就会开始幻想破灭吗？然后就脱粉”  
“不可能”林阳摇头“脱粉这辈子不可能”  
“…好吧，那，就没有什么是他本人和网上描述的不一样的吗？”毕竟很多偶像都是有着表面一套背后一套的嘛，他还真的好奇这个  
“有”林阳严肃的看向宁  
“是什么？表面一套背后一套？？？”  
宁清醒了，来来来，听八卦啊！聊这个宁可就不困了啊！  
“对啊”林阳生气气的说“你不知道！心心哦！跟粉丝说他有好好吃饭不用担心他，其实啊，他经常忙起来都忘了，然后就随便吃个蛋糕就当一餐过了，你说说这怎么能行呢！”  
宁目瞪口呆  
“还有啊！上次去拍戏的时候啊他就弄伤了腿，粉丝问他感觉怎么样，他说没事了，其实啊！一直到现在都没好呢！也不去看医生因为太忙了！真的是一点都不爱惜自己的身体！太过分了！”  
宁选择闭嘴  
“而且啊！他前段时间肚子不舒服，我给他泡的茶他都不喝，就爱吃甜点，还说拉肚子正好不会胖了！”  
宁听到这句「噌」一下瞪大双眼，终于听到一点点的八卦了？？不再是变着花样的夸他了？？！  
宁兴奋的问他“所以他很不听话是不是！”  
“对啊！爱跟我作对”林阳生气的说，不过说完又软了下来，似乎想起了什么笑着说“不过啊，他最后还是听我话的把茶给喝完了”  
他仿佛还能记得起那天呢，心心那小表情，朝他得意一笑的画面，还吃了它他给他带的蜂蜜  
啊啊啊啊他的心心真的太好看了！  
就算有点小任性也是世界上最可爱的！！！  
无话可说了  
宁看着林阳高兴的似乎连头发丝都要飞起来了  
我说，这粉丝滤镜会不会太厚了点？？？  
“还有啊！”  
林阳一说起郑明心来就停不了了，而且这段时间接触到了郑明心私底下的模样，那更是一腔情怀无处发泄，偶尔上twi也不能光明正大的说郑明心如何可爱如何好，现在难得有人撞枪口上想听，那当然要一吐为快了！  
不过他想说，不代表宁想听  
“吃饭吧吃饭吧”宁打断他，塞了他一口面包“吃完再说啊，再说”  
“窝阔以遍此遍索（我可以边吃边说）”林阳把面包咬下来，含在嘴里“心心啊，增的hin友尽也金森的，桑池窝拍介个杂技次到了，他嘟咪哟森气（心心啊，真的很有敬业精神的，上次我拍这个杂志迟到了他都没有生气）”  
宁撕下一块面包放进嘴里嚼，味如嚼蜡  
看着朋友的嘴即使塞满了面包依旧语速不变的夸着郑明心的模样，天啊，这会不会有点太感人了  
话说回来，他是怎么做到含着东西还能说话这么快的  
BTW，其实他根本没听懂林阳在说什么  
但是一定是在说郑明心的  
再次感叹，粉丝滤镜真的好可怕  
今天的宁又是被疯狂粉丝打开新世界的一天呢～

小番外  
twi@追心的太阳 （仅自己可见）  
「今天竟然给他拍照了」  
「以后就是同事了！！！我想呐喊，想绕操场跑十圈！！！！！」  
「他真的很可爱，是你们都不知道的可爱！！！」  
「他真的好喜欢吃甜的…不爱吃主食，真的操心死爸爸了」  
「今天又是和心心一起工作的一天～心心最好看啦～～～收图收图收图～」  
「心心又不吃饭了！会得胃病的！立刻给心心买他爱吃的三明治！」  
「呜呜呜今天才知道心心的脚伤根本就没好！看医生啊！！！！(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)」  
「终于去看医生了！哼！还好这几天没有通告，心心要好好吃药好好休息！！！」  
「休息这几天他是怎么把自己弄到食物中毒的？？？到医院的时候他在挂水，还可怜兮兮的说要吃蛋糕，给我喝乌龙茶啦！！」  
「食物中毒还要吃糯米饭！！！真的是一会儿不看着都不行！！！」  
「给他泡的茶不肯喝ಥ_ಥ，还好肯吃蜂蜜！」  
「哼，还是喝完了，明天再做！」  
「好好休息～明天要开工啦～还是要准备乌龙茶！！！」


End file.
